88 Grados de Unión:
by n.n-.Shiro.-n.n
Summary: Estaba quebrándose… estaba quebrándose. Estaban muriendo… Ella los estaba matando… Y lo peor de todo es que no podía parar. // Latinhet fic en honor al terremoto en Chile del 27/02/10


Summary: Estaba quebrándose… estaba quebrándose. Estaban muriendo… Ella los estaba matando… Y lo peor de todo es que no podía parar. // Latinhet fic en honor al terremoto en Chile del 27/02/10

.:8.8 Grados de Unión:.

Rosaura dormía plácidamente después de estar hasta tarde conversando con Argentina sobre la ayuda a Haití. Habían llegado al consenso de esperar hasta la junta de La Real Academia de la Lengua Española para hablarlo en persona… porque francamente Diego no era de los que ponían mucha atención al teléfono y solía ponerse a escuchar conferencias de prensa sobre Maradona o cosas por el estilo.

Todo iba bien… hasta que su teléfono sonó. Era la canción 'malos amigos' de un grupo que Chile apreciaba mucho y que usualmente podía describir bien su relación. Perú gruño y quiso dejar el teléfono sonar; posiblemente solo seria que Fernanda estaba borracha y había tomado el teléfono para joderle la vida al primero que pillaba en la lista de contactos. Pero lo atendió de todas formas.

- mas te vale que sea algo importante, Fernanda… porque si es que estas borracha otra vez te juro que iré a comerte la cabeza, pe.

Le extraño no oír la voz chillona o rasposa de Feña al instante de contestar, luego le llamo la atención la ausencia musical. Si estaba borracha, ella solía poner reggaetón a todo volumen para bailar por el cuarto hasta que Mapuche-jiji le golpease con su ¿trutruca se llamaba? En la cabeza.

- ¿R-rosa…?

El corazón de Perú se encogió al oír ese gemido lastimero.

- ¿Fernanda? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha subido el pisco a la cabeza?

Escucho un sonido muy fuerte y un profundo grito de dolor. Seguido de un jadeo y gemidos de dolor.

- Fernanda me estas preocupando… ¿Qué pasa?

- yo… - comenzó con un lastimero quejido… - Rosa… me estoy quebrando.

Y después, un enorme sonido y gritos de dolor y desesperación fueron emitidos del teléfono celular. Rosaura grito el nombre de Fernanda reiteradas veces pero la otra solo gritaba y gritaba y luego…!

El fatídico Tut- tut- tut- tut de línea cortada.

* * *

El dolor. El dolor. Era lo único que estaba sintiendo. Ese furioso dolor en sus muslos. Minutos antes habían comenzado los dolores… pero nunca se imagino que… que eso… Sufrió otro espasmo muy fuerte

También le dolía la cabeza… la lámpara de la casa le había caído encima al parecer… los cuadros también habían caído y la primera capa de yeso de la pared se había venido abajo sobre ella. Por el dolor no había podido evacuar a tiempo y ahora estaba ahí, tirada.

O eso al menos recordaba de la última vez que estuvo consiente. Pero aquella vez el dolor no había sido tan intenso. Ahora dolía más… en su corazón. Otro espasmo le siguió al más largo, no tan fuerte. Pero fue suficiente para remecer nuevamente aquellas casas.

Oh no… ¡las casas! ¡La gente! ¡SU GENTE!

Trato de moverse, pero era inútil. El dolor intenso. Las muertes injustas. Los heridos desesperados. Las carreteras quebrándose. La casas cayendo. La gente muriendo. Los edificios no resistiendo. La gente muriendo. Los gritos de horror. La gente muriendo. Los incendios. La gente muriendo. Los que estaban desapareciendo. La GENTE muriendo. Los deslizamientos de tierra. El mar, ¡por dios el mar!, ¡¡LA GENTE MURIENDO!!

¡¡¡¡LA GENTE MURIENDO!!!!

Se incorporo gritando con desesperación, ignorando el dolor creciente en su cuerpo y aquellos espasmos que le recorrieron otra vez. Pero de manera suave y sutil.

- ¡¡Fernanda!! ¡¡Tranquila!! – le grito alguien mientras le contenía de seguir temblando - ¡¡che, hermana!! ¡¡cálmate!! ¡¡Estás bien!!

- ¡¡no!! ¡¡La gente!! ¡¡La gente!! ¡¡Están muriendo!! – chillaba Fernanda con descontrol. Dejo sus lágrimas amargas correr mientras seguía luchando contra aquellos brazos fuertes que la contenían. Una mano, le acaricio la cabeza con sumo cuidado, una mano pequeña que ella ya conocía.

Alzo su mirada y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Diego le estaba mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y falsa tranquilidad mientras la abrazaba con firmeza. Rosaura estaba sentada junto a él y tenía su mano sobre la cabeza y le acariciaba el cabello, nerviosa; con su otra mano ahora procedía a secarle las lágrimas. José estaba parado atrás, sin saber si acercarse o no… no quería asustar más a su hermana frágil y delgada, eso en otra ocasión cuando la otra pudiese incordiarlo de vuelta. Gustavo tenía el teléfono firmemente en su mano y le decía algo a alguien del otro lado, se revolvía nervioso por el cuarto.

- Shh… che, ya estamos todos aquí, hermanita… no pasa nada… shh, vas a estar bien – le decía el rubio teñido, que claramente no había tenido tiempo de vestirse.

- ¡no sabes cómo me preocupaste! ¡¡Casi muero de un infarto cuando la llamada de corto, Fernanda!! – exclamo Rosaura mientras agarraba una de las manos libres de Chile.

- No le grites mas, Perú linda. Ya está lo suficientemente alterada… - regaño José con voz temblorosa y acercándose a la cama – pero sí, nos preocupaste mucho, Fernanda.

- ¡debiste salir de tu casa cuando sentiste el primer espasmo! – Continuo Rosaura ignorando a José, aun alterada por la idea de que su pequeña hermanita estaba en un hospital – ¡en 1985 saliste antes de que algo pudiese caerte encima!

- y recuerda que en 1960 no la encontramos en dos días, Rosa… -respondió Tavo – papa España quiere hablar contigo Chile, está en la otra línea…

- ponlo en altavoz – sugirió un recién llegado, de cabello oscuro rebelde, piel morena homogéneamente tostada y rostro preocupado.

- tu acabas de llegar y das ordenes, México – protesto Gustavo poniendo a regañadientes el altavoz del teléfono celular – casi pareces Usa dando órdenes.

- ¡¡mi niña!! ¡Mi hija rebelde! ¡¡Chilesita!! ¿¡Estás bien tesoro!? ¡¡hablameeee!! – gimoteaba Antonio Fernández Carreido .

- ¡¡deja de gritar bastardo!! ¡¡No va a poder responderte si balbuceas como un senza cervello!! ¡¡Estúpido!! – le regaño una voz al otro lado de la línea, una voz que sonaba demasiado italiana para ser de habla hispana.

- Romano oka-chaan tiene razón – concedió Diego – estamos discutiendo entre nosotros y Feñita no ha dicho nada.

Los presentes la miraron atentamente. La morena abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, demasiado sorprendida, aturdida, desorientada y adolorida como para decir algo coherente.

- ¿q-que hacen a-a-aquí?

Los presentes fruncieron el seño, realmente molestos.

- ¿¡como que 'qué hacemos aquí'!? ¡¡Venimos a ayudarte pequeña tarada!! – Respondió Rosaura firmemente – ¡¡cuando se trata de tener arma en mano eres muy valiente, pero ante crisis de esta clase te pierdes completamente!! Así que es hora de brindarte una mano.

- exacto, Feña. Che, no se te puede dejar sola en esto. Hasta me dolió a mí el terremoto, así que no quiero imaginar aun lo que está pasando en ti…

- hermana, deja de ser tan orgullosa y acepta nuestra ayuda. Cauan esta histérico también, viene en camino

- ¡hija mía! ¡Tranquila! ¡Tu papa Antonio va en camino con Lovi-love a ayudarte!

- ¡yo no voy porque quiero, maldita sea!

- Feña, estamos todos aquí, por ti. Chile puede levantarse, yo se que si… ¡sé lo que sientes! – exclamo México.

Chile miro a todos con ojos como platos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

Estaban ahí. Iban a ayudarla. Ningún problema internacional o hipocresía de ella los estaba ahuyentando.

Se echo a llorar a lagrima viva mientras Diego seguía abrazándola, Rosaura le acariciaba la mano, José se acercaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro, Felipe (México) se lanzo a abrazarla también y Gustavo se acerco, con móvil en mano y apoyo su cabeza contra la de la pequeña morena.

Estaban con ella. Ella era la republica de Chile. Ella podía levantarse.

- muchísimas gracias… familia…


End file.
